Astilbe
by Dumb And Dumber
Summary: A cheesy attempt at HanaHaruRu triangle. Or a wannabe rectangle. Haruko has a crush on Rukawa, but is confused about Sakuragi. Throw in a newly entered girl who's in love with Hana and things get messy... I hope. [Discontinued]
1. Thornless Rose : Love at First Sight

_I don't own Slam Dunk. _

_---------------------------_

Haruko'd always had a thing for tall guys. Her first crush in elementary school, in her last year was the tallest boy in the level- she'd fallen, hard, ever since she witnessed him having a nasty bump on the monkey bars. He was also the only one who could reach the bananas on the principal's pet tree, and from then on he was her one and only superhero (far more than Pikachu and Team Rocket) because she _loved _bananas. Then at a gathering, a few years later, she noticed to her horror he'd stopped growing and _she was taller than him._

Then her second, most serious and infamous one- Rukawa Kaede. She'd seen him at a game, and was instantly attracted, simultaneously with everyone else in the stadium.

In school, Haruko was popular (as a topic), and not-so-popular (as a friend.)

For one thing, many of the girls didn't like her. These 'many girls' came from the 50 percent of the female population, consisting of the sane people, didn't want to be her friend 'cos smart, sensible ladies like them don't hang out with teenyboppers who worship Rukawa. They also followed a new different trend altogether. _"We love cute, sensitive nerds like Kogure Kiminobu!" After Kogure graduated, they transferred their affections to Yasuda, but that's an entirely different issue altogether._

The other 50 percent of the female population, the insane and demented half which made up the Rukawa Shinietai, detested her for her affiliation to the basketball team through her sibling relations with TheGori. _"Stay away from Kaede-kun, you evil witch!" _Haruko was very unfortunately classified within this half, and was the most prominent of all.

Ayako was different, _everyone liked Ayako_ for being smart, sensible, assertive, and down-to-earth. Also, the many rumours circulating- _Ayako and Miyagi Ryota, Ayako and Mitsui Hisashi, Ayako and Anzai-sensei…- _made the insane half quickly decide she wasn't a likely contender for their black-haired dream's affections.

Boys admired Haruko from afar. _"What a lovely, tender rose… How could someone like Akagi Takenori be related to her?" _But they wouldn't even come close to making friends with her- they all shied away, for the same reason as most of the basketball team did- _"Gori'd eat me!"_

Kogure didn't, because her ani Takenori trusted his dear pal.

Miyagi didn't, because everyone knows he _awwwww_ has a thing for Ayako.

Sakuragi… doesn't. And apparently, will never, despite being punished by Gori everyday. For some unknown reason.

Haruko smiled as she remembered the first time she met Sakuragi in the school hall, his tremendous height and red hair making him ever so outstanding.

"_Excuse me, do you play basketball?"_

He'd turned around, his expression somewhat enraged and frustrated. But it softened upon sight of her.

"_Of course! I'm like, an athlete!"_

She told him of her crush on Rukawa, later on, and he looked somewhat like an old stone statue struck by a lightning bolt. Wonder why.

Then as she turned to leave, she noticed him banging his head on the wall out of the corner of her eye. But it didn't matter at the moment because she had other stuff to settle.

Her heart had actually fluttered then, at their first meeting, but she knew it didn't mean anything because she'd given it to Rukawa Kaede.

-------------------------------------------

_End of chapter._

_I haven't read the first volume in a long time, so don't expect it to be the same thing._

_Maybe I should make this a Rukawa X OC fic. You know, Rukawa X Old Cheese. Snort._


	2. Yellow Tulip : Hopeless Love

_**Yellow Tulip : Hopeless Love

* * *

**_

It was drizzling gently.

The solitude in the empty classroom was welcoming.

Haruko stood before the window, gazing at the crowd of students below as they swarmed out past the school gates.

"Secretly loving someone... is the most despicable emotion." The words slipped out into a soft whisper.

She remembered the quote from a passage she'd done in literature class a few hours before, pondering. Why?

Her eyes searched, hoping to see the familiar head of messy raven-hair, his bicycle weaving in and out through the sea of people. She just enjoyed seeing and watching _him_... it had gradually become her routine, her habit over the previous year. In the past, after school, whenever there was basketball training, she would drop by the gym with the excuse of sending her brother his bento- but her eyes never left the distant, unreachable figure leaping in the distance.

Now the new school term had started, and Ayako was busier handling the heavier workload of her final year. Haruko was unofficially the new manageress. She had all the time in the world to observe _him_... and she never got tired of it.

Behind her, a schoolbag fell clumsily to the floor.

"Haruko-san!" Sakuragi skipped over to her side, grinning happily.

She acknowledged his presence with a pleasant smile and a brief glance before her gaze returned to the window.

"Ha... Haruko-saaan..." Sakuragi stumbled. "Do you want me to walk you home?" He scratched the back of his head, grinning bashfully.

She studied the weather. Perhaps it would be better, seeing that the sky was saturated with dark clouds and she'd forgotten to carry her umbrella with her. She was feeling a little dull as well, and perhaps walking with her happy-go-lucky friend would help somewhat.

* * *

"What are you looking for, Haruko-san?" Sakuragi asked. Deep down, he knew she was looking for a _who_... but decided to ignore it. 

"Nothing..." She mumbled. She looked up and smiled at him.

The rain was gradually getting heavier. Umbrellas burst open like a flurry of coloured mushrooms.

"Excuse me..."

A slightly soaked freshman approached the both of them, clutching a cardboard box tightly to her chest.

"I'm selling paper flowers to raise funds for the Gamelan Ensemble..."

The girl pushed the box slightly open with her finger. Haruko peered in.

"They're really pretty! I like the yellow tulip... But I don't have any spare cash on me, sorry..."

The girl's face fell. "Oh well. It's alright then..." She turned and walked off briskly.

"Wait here for me, Haruko-san." Sakuragi thrust the umbrella into her hand and jogged after the freshman.

He came back a while later, slightly soaked as well but clutching something extra in his hand.

"For you, Haruko-san..." Sakuragi extended the yellow paper tulip towards her, his face flushed with pride and bashfulness.

* * *

Rukawa cursed at the annoying raindrops. They were getting in his hair, dripping off his fringe and creating this sort of rain curtain, disorientating his vision slightly. _Ugh._

He was contemplating the possibilities of hair gel or shaving bald when the front of his bicycle nearly contacted with a funny looking object ahead.

"_Hey!_" The funny looking object shrieked, tripping over in an equally funny way and falling over flat on its side.

Five other funny looking objects rushed over to its side. "Sempai, are you ok?" They asked anxiously.

Rukawa braked, confused. He brushed his fingers through his hair, spraying rainwater all over a few passing students. Coincidentally, these passing students were teenyboppers from his fan club and they fainted unceremoniously, delirious with delight.

_Ch._ Those funny looking objects turned out to be the bunch gangsters from the other class. Whatever. He pushed his right foot down on the pedal, continuing to cycle on.

His eyes widened in shock as someone kicked his bicycle over. He fell clumsily to the ground, grazing his elbow on the gravel. _Ouch._

The hooligan yelled, spit flying everywhere. "Don't think you can get away so easily!" Four companions arrived at his side, attempting to smirk in an intimidating fashion. They didn't really succeed anyway- they reminded Rukawa of the Spice Girls.

Some time later, the five gangsters lay groaning on the ground. Rukawa snorted. Those pansies sucked as much as those he'd fought a year ago, on the rooftop.

He was about to leave when someone's hand landed on his shoulder from behind. He whirled around.

The leader stood there, smiling darkly. "It's not over yet..." He ducked as a fist flew towards him.

Rukawa felt all the wind knocked out of himself as the gangster punched him in the gut. He stumbled backwards slightly. Before he could regain his composure, the guy got him again with a left uppercut. The pain was searing. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth.

He lifted a finger to wipe it off, and immediately a kick was delivered to his legs. He fell over into a half-sitting position.

The gangster bent over him.

"Don't you remember me at all?" He stared intensely into Rukawa's eyes.

The memories flooded back.

The gangster let out a nasty chuckle and left.

* * *

"Rukawa-san!" 

He attempted to climb to his feet. It was very... very painful.

"Rukawa-san... Daijoubu ka?" The girl asked worriedly. _Akagi Takenori's sister. Whatever she was called._

She knelt beside him and tried to help him up. "Oh dear, you're bleeding..."

Rukawa frowned. He didn't need help. Nor pity. Not from some weak girl.

"Get lost... Mind your own business!" He pushed Haruko's hand away. The paper tulip flew out and landed a few metres away.

"Rukawa-san..." Haruko mumbled.

"Teme kitsune! Must you be like that?" Sakuragi grabbed him by the collar, shouting into his face.

"Sakuragi-kun! Don't do that!" Haruko pulled at his arm. "Sakuragi-kun!!"

Rukawa mustered all his strength and shoved Sakuragi away.

"Leave me alone..." He muttered, limping slightly as he made his way towards his bike.

Tears welled up in Haruko's eyes. It was all like a year ago, she'd offered him her genuine concern and he cruelly brushed her off just like that...

The two of them stood there as Rukawa left. The yellow tulip lay there, crushed and torn.

_End.

* * *

_

Dumb and Dumber:

_Maaanx. Help me think of a name for Old Cheese. How about Rei?_

Randy the Random Wasn't Me:

_I feel flattered. Thank you very much._

Calliope Medina Erato:

_What does your name mean? It looks so long and complicated and cool. I wasn't meaning to bash Haruko, I swear! I quite like her, actually. Although not as much as Ru, Ka and Wa. They're just so sweet, loyal and adorable._


End file.
